unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Camp, Cynthia Britto, and Lisa Kregear
Real Name: Wendy L. Camp, Cynthia M. Britto, Lisa Renee Kregear Nicknames: No Known Nicknames Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Date: May 29, 1992 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: (Camp) March 1, 1969, (Britto) January 17, 1986, (Kregear) October 18, 1968 Height: (Camp) 5'3", (Britto) 3'0", (Kregear) 5'4" Weight: (Camp) 200 lbs., (Britto) 60 lbs., (Kregear) 130 lbs. Marital Status: (Camp) Married, (Britto) Single, (Kregear) Single Characteristics: (Britto) Brown eyes and hair, (Kregear) Blue eyes and blonde hair, (Camp) Brown eyes and brown hair Case Details: Wendy Britto was a divorced mother with a young daughter, Cynthia, when she married Chad Noe. They had a son named Jonathan, and very shortly thereafter, Wendy went into a coma and remained undiagnosed for weeks as to the cause, later determined to be multiple sclerosis. Unable or unwilling to deal with her physical difficulties, Chad, during a chance meeting with Wendy's mother informed her that he had divorced Wendy. During this time frame, Wendy's sister was caring for Cynthia, but was unable to care for the newborn, Jonathan, as she was a newlywed and pregnant. Wendy's parents approached Beverly Noe, the other grandmother, and asked her to temporarily provide care for the child, which she had agreed to do, months before finding out Chad had divorced Wendy. Beverly then secretly sought and won full custody of Jonathan. At the time, Wendy, as well as her entire family, were unaware of what had taken place. Wendy remained in a coma a little over 16 months. Wendy slowly improved and met Leon Camp, whom she married. During this time, she requested and received weekend visitation with Jonathan. For a while things went smoothly. Soon, though, Beverly began refusing to let Wendy see the child, claiming Leon was molesting him during the visits. Chad never even once had his own child in his own residence as he was a drug addict and alcoholic, and had many children out of wedlock with many different underage girls. Wendy would go to see her son, and once the house was vacant, yet no new address had ever been given to the court, nor had Wendy been told Beverly had moved. Also, a visit was to take place and when Wendy arrived, she was told that Beverly must have forgotten it was her weekend since Beverly had taken the boy out of state to Six Flags Over Texas. This behavior soon escalated to claims that Jonathan was being abused or molested even though Beverly herself was present for each and every visit. Wendy was beyond frustrated and pointed out numerous times that no one, not her nor any family member had ever signed over parental rights to Beverly or Chad, Yet the court seemed to turn a blind eye to this fact. These molestation claims had no foundation, and Wendy, Cynthia and Leon were exonerated by Ginger Leto, the court-appointed therapist the court had appointed to make a determination regarding these claims, all medical tests proved claims against anyone sexually abusing Johnathan to be false. Visitation was allowed to continue while Chad and Beverly were cited for contempt. They continued to refuse to comply with the visitation order until one day Beverly asked Chad to call Wendy and invite them to come for a visit. He called and spoke to Wendy, but due to her medical condition, Wendy was unable to drive and Chad said his mother would pick her up and return her home. The next day, Leon and Wendy were ready to go, yet Beverly refused to let Leon go, saying He would fight with Chad. Leon felt this was strange but agreed Wendy could go but only if his sister Lisa went with her. Cynthia wanted to go as well to see her baby brother. It was a visit from which none would return. Suspects: Wendy's ex-husband, Chad Noe, remains a person of interest. Two locals reported that he boasted of his responsibility for the deaths of both women and the child, after which he disposed of them in a way in which they would never be found. However, without additional and more concrete evidence the police are unable to proceed with a case against him. Ida Prewitt and Beverly Noe were once booked for arson to collect insurance money. There has not been any interviews with Chad Noe since 1999. Extra Notes: This case originally ran on October 20, 1993. Results: Unresolved. Ida Prewitt has since passed away in September 2011 at the age 82 of cancer. In April 2013, the remains of Wendy, Cynthia and Lisa were found buried eight feet deep in an unmarked grave in Pawnee County, Oklahoma. A coroner declared the trio were victims of homicide. Grover Prewitt, the son of Ida and brother of Beverly Noe, was arrested on half a million dollar bail that was reduced to 50,000. Investigators believe more arrests are expected in this case. Grover Prewitt pleaded not guilty and his lawyer believes he is innocent, he is awaiting trial. Beverly Noe has since been arrested on March 28, 2014 and was charged with three counts of first degree murder in association with this case. Grover Prewitt made statements that his mother (Ida Prewit) and his sister (Beverly Noe), murdered Wendy, Lisa and Cynthia. 'Links: ' * Remembering Wendy Camp, Lisa Kregear and Cynthia Britto * Missing.Org * Oklahoma Cold Case Heats up * 1992 Camp, Wendy L May 29, 1992 * identities Confirmed * Wendy Camp Found * Charley Project * WebSleuth.com *Arrest In Creek County ---- Category:Oklahoma Category:1992 Category:Murder Category:Disappearances Category:Missing Spouse Cases Category:Unresolved